Users of a search engine often believe that more precise results can be obtained if the results are restricted to certain sites and/or repositories that may be related to a given domain, topic, organization, etc. Such a scenario might be found, for example, in an enterprise search scenario, wherein related content is accumulated in communities that are owned by departments and/or expert groups within the enterprise. In a web search, a parallel may be drawn, for example, in connection with discussion forums, working groups, social communities, etc.
Domain-specific search engines provide a solution for focusing on specific repositories for fetching more targeted search results. However, building such search engines for a particular domain involves significant costs. Another existing approach includes filtering search results by selecting sites of interest through a faceted search interface. However, repeating such a process for each search is labor-intensive.
Yet another existing approach for filtering search results includes using tags. However, all pages associated with a given site may not always receive tags, especially for instances of active sites such as communities and/or forums, wherein pages are continuously added.
Accordingly, a need exists for techniques directed to collaborative generation and management of search lists.